


With Ease

by sacklerscumrag



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, Female Reader, Orgasm Control, PIV Sex, Pet Names, assertive Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag
Summary: Charlie needs to release some stress after a long day. Maybe you can help.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	With Ease

Charlie arrived home late the following night and settled into his desk. After the long, strenuous day he just endured, his body ached for you. His need to lose himself in you until everything else seemed insignificant grew stronger. But Charlie knew better than to disturb your sleep at this late hour. He had to take care of this problem himself. So he lowered his pants, along with his briefs, and began to palm himself, chasing some sort of relief.

The light illuminating the hallway broke you from your sleep. You got out of bed and walked over to the study. Certainly not expecting to see Charlie sitting back in his chair, slowly stroking himself. You treaded quietly, not wanting to disturb him. Charlie looked over, noticing you from the corner of his eye, a smirk appearing on his face as he quickly released his cock to look at you.

“Kitten” you smile at the endearing name Charlie had for you. “Come here, I’ve missed you” he said with a soft voice, signaling you to sit on his lap.

You make your way around his desk to see his pants were around his thighs, cock resting on his lower stomach, throbbing red with pre-cum shining from the tip. Moving to get on your knees, Charlie raised his hand, stopping you.

“No. Come. Sit.” You removed your shirt and slid your panties down, leaving you bare before him as you walked over. Turning around and lining him up with your dripping entrance, you sank down on him slowly, all the way to the base of his length—the feeling of him filling you to the brim almost enough to bring you to your orgasm. Charlie let out a low growl from deep in his chest, feeling your warm cunt envelop him.

“Fuckkkk, I missed your sweet pussy” Charlie hissed as he kneaded your thigh with one hand before reaching around to continue shuffling through scripts. You moved slightly to get more comfortable, making his cock hit a sweet spot inside you. You both jolted at the new sensation. Charlie dug his fingers harshly into your hips, grounding you to him as he spoke to you through gritted his teeth.

“Kitten, I told you to stay still” a moan threatened to spill over your lips as you titled your head to look at him over your shoulder. You knew how much Charlie loved seeing you like this—your cheeks flushed, eyes glazed over with lust, low whimpers spilling from your lips as you kept him warm. You wanted to move, needed him to bend you over the desk and fuck his frustrations out on you like he has so many nights before. But you also knew you would get your reward for behaving yourself, which you were planning on doing, at least for now.


End file.
